


Glove Love I

by paranoidkitten (tornyourdress)



Series: Glove Love [1]
Category: Have I Got News For You RPF
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-30
Updated: 2009-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-05 12:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornyourdress/pseuds/paranoidkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could a bad pun during the Missing Words Round be a secret message of love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glove Love I

**Author's Note:**

> Certain concepts in this fic owe much to [](http://jekesta.livejournal.com/profile)[**jekesta**](http://jekesta.livejournal.com/) and the splendiforous [](http://nerdcakes.livejournal.com/profile)[**nerdcakes**](http://nerdcakes.livejournal.com/).

"Did you have to go on for the whole night about buggery?"  
"Yes."  
"I'm sure people weren't suspicious at all."  
"They might've been less suspicious if you hadn't such a big grin on your face whenever it came up. The subject, I mean."  
"Heh. Funny."  
"Oh, look who's talking. 'I glove you'?"  
"You said you liked it!"  
"Well, you looked like you needed some support."  
"Oh, really?"  
"Well, you know, you're always losing…"  
"Not tonight."  
"Oh, that's right."  
"Yes."  
"Indeed."  
"And you know what that means."  
"Of course. Why do you think I lost?"  
"You _let_ me –"  
"Wasn't it obvious? I spent the whole night talking about buggery!"  
"I'm not sure I like that you _let_ me win."  
"Oh, come on. You know how it goes."  
"But you're not supposed to _let_ me –"  
"So are you saying you don't want to?"  
"Well…"  
"See? Everyone's happy."  
"I glove you."  
"Did you just say 'I glove you'?"  
"Maybe."  
"You're a strange, strange man."  
"Look who's talking."  
"Ian?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I glove you too."


End file.
